imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lennie Baek
Lennie's profile: '''NAME:''' Leonard "Lennie" Baek '''AGE:''' 17 '''GENDER:''' Male '''ORIENTATION:''' Pansexual '''LOOKS:''' Potrayed by G-Dragon '''PERSONALITY:''' Lennie probably has the shortest attention span on Earth: within seconds, he'll lose any interest in a subject and start trying to entertain himself. Not to mention the fact that he's incredibly lazy, and has absolutely no enthusiasm in anything work related. But with the proper motivation, such as food, money, or other material luxuries, he can become the hardest worker you'll ever meet. By himself, he's a pretty smart person, on par with Jennie's intellectual level, but due to his incredible apathy towards academics, he tends to fall short on his grades, usually barely passing. When work is aside, Lennie almost transforms into a completely different human being, aside from the fact that he's still lazy. He's fun and optimistic, always smiling or laughing, and on occasion, making body contact with others to show his affection. He also happens to be quite ditsy or air-headed for a guy, always ending up saying something incredibly stupid, or not realizing that he's doing something really embarrassing or stupid in public. For example, he always keeps a finger puppet in his pocket in case he get bored to entertain himself, and will start talking to himself. While others are staring at him awkwardly, Lennie would be completely unaware of his surroundings, and continue to embarrass himself, with not much care. Luckily, he does have quite a thick skin and strong against criticism, so it's not a very big deal. '''LIKES:''' Lennie likes to play: anything for that matter, so long as it has nothing to do with work. He also likes sweets, and is thus easily bribed by candy, cookies, or other yummies. He also likes people, and is overall optimistic about them, contrary to how many people think of others. As a result he is very accepting and open to other people, regardless of their social status. '''DISLIKES:''' Lennie dislikes work first and foremost. Anything that doesn't peak his interest usually means nothing to him. He also hates spicy food, and he hates doing homework and the likes. Tests are a major bummer for him, and long-term projects are even worse. '''STRENGTHS:''' Lennie is incredibly smart, he just doesn't show it. Additionally he is a fun person who you can never get bored with, so he tends to be well-liked for the most part. He also is hard-working with the right motivation. He's also excellent and every video games. He can alter his voice in various ways, impersonating others for his own finger puppet uses. '''WEAKNESSES:''' Lennie has zero attention span and is rarely motivated by things other than money and food. He is also physically weak, considering how much time he spends as a couch potato playing video games. He also is kind of weird and stands out amongst a crowd. '''FEARS:''' Lennie has a fear of the so-called "ghosts" that he believes to live in his home, which makes him seem weirder than usual. He's also afraid of spiders and bugs just like Jennie ''(Note: I added this so there's 3 fears, if you want it changed just say it)'' '''FAMILY:''' Nothing out of the ordinary: four person household: mother, father, twin sister Jennie, and himself. He also has a pet duck. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Friends, you can choose who (Connor, Randall, Ryan and Dylan). Romantic stuff is up to you to. '''ATTITUDE:''' Will hide and preferably stay hidden until the bitter end. ''(another note, if you want this changed just say so)'' '''ITEMS BROUGHT ALONG:''' See Jennie (if ok?) '''OTHER:''' Based off Leon from House of Horror. ;) During the Program: Introduced as the opposite of his twin sister Jennie and having a short attention span. During the classroom he's the first one to wonder about their other teacher, Mr Marin, who then is brought inside as being dead. His demise: